Talk:Aura Manipulation/@comment-32769072-20180311191638
The best descriptions and the following follow the Tannot accepted by Maxim Becky. Despite the claims, to the Chakras field, alongside all the evidence for the shipment. Locations shown below are approximate. According to the claims of those involved in the field, the location of the sting is not constant, and changes during the course of the person-to-person period. Crown chakra Chakra07.png Saharus, sahasrāra, सहस्रार - (Hoyoy: sa-hs-ra-re) "The lotus flower is a thousand petals." Also called head chakra. Colors - white, purple, gold and transparent. 99 link - a few inches above the head. Main function - connection to the deity and the "energies" that are responsible for existence. Influences the experience of love, intuition and telepathic beauty, on meditation on the palm. The physical plane affects the brain and kidneys. Brother J. Basic - space or place where energy resides. Third eye chakra Chakra06.png Ajana, आज्ञा, ājñā - "command center". Also called the forehead chakra. Color - Deep Purple, Purple Blue (Indigo). Position - middle forehead, between eyes. The functions of the alviri - a nurse for thought, for intuition and for wadis, for dress and balance between. Managerial Disorders The physical plane affects vision, hearing, various problems in the nose and ears, fever, migraines and headaches. She also worked on issues of sleep and dreams. In a balanced state relaxing in release are afraid. fundamental Chakra throat Chakra05.png And salvation, विशुद्ध, viśuddha - "full of purity". Color - blue and light blue. Dynasty - middle of the throat. Elementary function - affects the communication with your self-sufficiency, in terms of beauty, originality, quantity and safety. Constitutes the center of expression and communication of body and mind. Her physical responsibility is expressed in the throat, the vocal cords, the thyroid, and the abdomen. Straw Braya internal and empty hidden, things do not look ordinary eyes. Balance Balanced balance, balance, insecurity. Basic - Life. Heart chakra Chakra04.png Anahat, अनाहत, anāhata - "Always the Drumming Drum". The same net is also. Color - deep green, pink. Saint 2003. Mid-chest, above the heart. Main function - constitutes the center of emotions of the body. A nurse about feelings of love, pity, and sympathy. Responsible for emotional refreshment, solving repressed problems and dealing with fears. L physical logic controls the heart, circulatory system and aspect. Besides, the chakka connects the three upper chakras and the triad. Basic Air. Solar Plexus Chakra Chakra03.png Manip, maniprara, मणिपूर - "Central Fire". Color yellow, light orange, light green. Position - 3 fingers above the navel. , Caesarea, Caesarea. It also affects the balance between optimism and pessimism, conscientious feelings and authority. Legend, belly, stomach face, gall bladder and delivery. Disruption of energy in chakra, madness in decision making, tendency to depression and physical weakness. fundamental Witness: Western Note TMsh analysis. The error stems from the name of the goat: "center of fire" translated into "solar plexus". The solar plexus (solar flaxus) is a Latin name for the nervous system, also opened up: Celiac Plexus. Sex Chakra02.png Swahdishtana, Svādhiṣṭhāna, स्वाधिष्ठान. The umbilical chakra. Orange color. Three fingers under the navel. Old functionality. Affects the Arabs, lol, enthusiasm, and fear, cruelty, envy and laziness. The body's areas of responsibility are the kidneys, bladder and reproductive organs. Balance, balance, balance, balance, balance, balance, balance. Basic - Water. The base chakra Chakra01.png . Also known as root chakra. Color - red, brown, black. Saint 2003. - Sex tail (above the penis). An ancient-ism sibling dysfunction on a person's relationship with the reality around him. Affects the root and birth instincts such as survival, reproduction, and the will to live. House aside. Feeling, feeling about anxiety and development. Earth element.